Just Another Mission
by LennMcHarriStarr007
Summary: Finn, Holley, and Siddeley work together to uncover a strange plot. When the World Grand Prix racers strangely go missing, it's up to the spies to rescue them. What surprises will they encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi viewers! I just thought I'd take a break from the Beatles for a bit and write this.**

**I do not own Cars or any characters. Hope ya like it! ;) This chapter is a bit short...**

Chapter One

" We're almost to our destination, Finn." Siddeley's voice sounded tired over the intercom that Finn heard from inside the jet.

" Roger that, Sid." Finn McMissile slid away from the screen which he was looking at. They were on a case that involved rescuing all of the World Grand Prix racers from a group of lemons that escaped from jail. " Is Holley still asleep?," Siddeley asked. Finn looked around the interior of the plane to see his colleague still asleep after a previous mission.

" Yes, she is."

" You should wake her. Touch down is in five minutes."

Siddeley's voice was louder now, even though he was still tired from flying around the world practically every day. This is the most amount of missions he had in a single week in his whole career.

Finn stared warmly at his sleeping partner. He would have to wake her up before they landed. " Holley, we're landing now."

The purple Jaguar jolted awake and looked out of the window to see Siddeley's wing flaps expanding. She smiled back at Finn.

Then, the jet's voice broke the silence between the two.

" We have a problem: I'm being followed."

Finn and Holley looked out of the windows to see fighter jets on either side of Siddeley. Explosives dangled on their wings.

" Get them off your tail, Sid!," McMissile instructed.

" Hold on tight!"

_What's all this about _Siddeley wondered as he did a barrel roll to stop a missile from hitting one of his engines. He felt a sharp pain to his left side and glanced at a large scratch that ripped at his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry mates! Sid's not dead! The action continues...** **Every time I type in 'McMissile', I'm forcing myself not to type in 'McCartney'! Oh, and this is taking place in the Swiss Alps.**

Chapter 2

Siddeley sighed of relief. Just a skim. But the fighters were still on his tail. " You're no airliner!"

The voice came from a navy blue F-16 on his right side. On his opposite side, a green Raptor dove at him. How could he outrun them? Suddenly, he had an idea he had not used in years. Siddeley zoomed ahead of them the fastest his afterburners would take him as he gained altitude.

The two confused jets slowed their paces like he expected. He made a sudden turn to go back to the fighters. Then, he dive-bombed the Falcon firing his hidden guns. The bullets hit the fighter's wings and he crashed to the ground below.

The Raptor looked down at his exploded partner. _One down, one to go_, Siddeley thought to himself. The second fighter was easily killed off with the same strategy.

" Everything alright in there mates?," he asked as he landed on a patch of grass and flowers nearby. Siddeley looked down at the bottom of his eye visor that allowed him to see his passengers.

….

Finn and Holley looked sick from the horrible ride. Finn McMissile spoke first.

" Where did they come from, old boy?"

The image on Siddeley's visor was replaced by a radar map of the area. " I don't know Finn, but I don't see any place where they came from."

He stared down at the ground where he was parked. The mountains in the distance were foggy as the sun set between them. " Holley, Finn, I think it would be best if you got there before nightfall," the jet advised as he opened up his ramp. As soon as Finn and Holley were off, he closed his eyes. He wouldn't fly tonight. Not after this long week.

…

Meanwhile, in a building disguised as a mountain peak,the lemons began their villainous scandal. All the captured racers had horrified looks on their windshields. Francesco Bernoulli shook in fear. " Francesco wants to go home to his a-mama!," he cried.

Nigel Gearsley made an attempt to pull his wheels out of the trap he was put on.

" Lighting is very lucky he didn't get caught." This voice came from Raoul CaRauol the French racer. Carla Veloso stared at the ground. Her friend Rip did the same. Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton's eyes were fixed on something in the distance. The others were asleep.

" So Professor Z, what you gonna do with these junkers?," a rusty orange Gremlin named Grem asked. Professor Zundapp thought for a moment as he drove up to his crime partner." Seeming as the camera didn't work last time, we will do anything in our power to capture our spy friends. Then we will get the information and kill them all!"

He laughed maniacally. Z was interrupted by his other partner, Acer.

" Wait, what about their main source of air transportation? He could easily bomb us! Our little radar system over here says he killed our best fighters."

The professor stared at the screen in disbelief.

" We could use the laser."

The lemons nodded their hoods in approval. Tronkovs, Gremlins, Pacers, Hugos… they were all there.

The racers were scared even more now…

Z's eyes narrowed. " Grem, Acer, capture the spies. GO! NOW!"

The two cars zipped off, following the commands of the boss.

**OMG! What will happen? I'll post more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am currently working on a Beatles fanfic,**Like Dreamers Do**and have only one day left before school starts again. Here it is! Chapter 3. ;) I wrote this whole story down on paper last year in a notebook and finally found it. Yay! **

Chapter 3

" Finn, there's just nothing out here," Holley stated bluntly.

" Miss Shiftwell, we can't give up hope," Finn said determined to complete this mission. He gazed at the stars above wishing that somehow they would put an end to all this. They had now traveled a few miles away from Siddeley.

" But Finn…" Holley's voice was interrupted by Finn's.

" Holley," he said not wanting to argue. She rolled her eyes. " Oh, alright."

They continued through the beautiful Swiss Alps unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

…..

Back at where he was landed, Siddeley had left his tracking system on to warn him of danger. Still asleep, he was awakened by a faint beeping noise. When he opened his eyes, the sun was just starting to rise over the mountain tops. The spy jet looked down at his eye visor. Two green dots told him where Holley and Finn were. But what were the two red ones?

He decided to circle the area at once. When the plane was in the air, he turned his radio on and spoke into it. " Finn, Holley, I believe you have danger on your tail."

Siddeley looked down at his partners as they disguised themselves as lemons. Finn was a rusty blue hugo, and Holley was a purple gremlin. " Thank you Sid," Holley whispered through the radio.

The jet then landed vertically where he was before and continued his nap.

…..

Miles away, Grem and Acer were approaching the now disguised Holley and Finn.

" Hey! You two!," Grem shouted. " If Axelrod finds out that you're just hanging around, he'll melt ya!"

Finn looked at the disguised Holley. Acer narrowed his eyes in confusion. " Who are you?"

Finn gave Holley a silent signal with his tire. She unfolded a taser out of her tire and before either the gremlin or the pacer could even think, they were stunted.

" Good job, Miss Shiftwell," McMissile complemented.

They both continued on their way until something caught Finn's eye: a green colored mountain top unlike the other grey ones…

**I'll try to update more today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I was busy with the other stories. Plus, I decided to do my homework at the last minute :( But here is another chapter. It is quite short so don't be upset! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

" Hmmmm…. Miss Shiftwell, do a scan on that mountain."

The disguised Holley pulled up her holographic screen and detected a number of cars inside. " Finn, I think I've got something."

McMissile looked suspiciously at the peak. " There has to be a way inside."

Then, he had an idea. His Hugo disguise turned to a green Pacer resembling a certain tazed villain. Holley caught onto the idea and made herself look like grem. A screen came over Holley and Finn's windshield.

" Disguise voices initiated."

Suddenly, there was the sound of engines approaching.

" Hurry up! I don't want a scratch on that car…. until later," an evil British accent scolded.

" I a- try a- my a- best."

Finn and Holley looked at the two cars in shock. " It's Axelrod! And his tow truck Ivan. And their hauling Miguel Camino!"

Finn thought for a moment. " Move in. They will not recognize us under the disguises."

The two spies followed closely, but silently behind the villains as they entered a secret passage in the mountain.

When they came in, they were shocked to see all of the WGP racers tied up, moaning for help. The warehouse stank of oil and mold.

" Why are they still here? They should be dead by now! Where's the weapon?," Axelrod spat out meanly referring to the race cars.

Professor Zundapp slowly drove up to his boss and cowered. " We were waiting for you, Sir."

" Nonsense! Kill them at once!"

Finn and Holley, still disguised watched as a hideous looking lazer thing was uncovered.

They had to make a move - now.

" Not so fast..." Everyone, including the spies turned to see someone no one had ever expected to show up.

" It's -

**Okay I know a cliffhanger that stops mid sentence. Who could it be? Any ideas? Probably never guess….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Everyone's eyes widened that knew him. Finn was almost in tears(something he never does).

" It's….."

" It can't be."

" L - Leland?!"

Sure enough, a shiny red car stood in the doorway to the mountain warehouse. How could he be alive?

Finn looked at his old mate with confusion.

" How-"

Zundapp interrupted. " You! I killed you! Y - you're dead! Stay away from me!"

He made an attempt to drive away only to be shocked by Holley's taser.

" There's no time to explain! Free the racers and I'll hold them off," Leland said.

He charged at some lemons, full speed kicking them with his trained skills. Holley, confused, fought alongside the other jaguar.

Finn pushed a lever releasing all of the cars. " We need to call H.Q."

A group of Hugos surrounded Holley, growling and cursing. She gasped as she backed up into a wall. One of them was armed with a gun. She was trapped. In the midst of a dead car alive, a mysterious weapon, and trapped cars, she was cornered.

Unless….

**Ha! Bet ya never expected LELAND TURBO! How What When Where…. is it possible? **


End file.
